Slough Creek (2.5)/Mission 6: Final Journey
The sixth and final objective of Survival of the Pack is to ensure your pack survives the journey from your territory to the designated rendezvous site. Important note: Once started, there is no going back to the territory you chose at the beginning of this episode! You can opt not to start this mission if you don't want to end the game, allowing you to play at your own pace and dedicate less focus to the main objective (but focusing on secondary objectives, such as surviving, driving predators away and feeding your pups) until such a time comes when you are content to progress with the campaign. ---- The pups are now prepared for the journey that awaits your pack. The den has been useful, but it can't sustain your pack forever; it is time to travel to a more suitable home where your pups will grow and prosper in the seasons yet to come. After confirming that you are ready to begin the mission, you'll be prompted to howl. Relocation, Relocation Depending on where you settled and how many pups have survived up to this point, the final journey can be easier or harder. Once this mission is started, a new marker will appear on the map within a clearing amidst the trees at Douglas Fir Slopeshttp://wolfquest.wikia.com/wiki/File:Sloughcreek_map_m5.png. The Eagle As if Grizzlies and coyotes weren't bad enough, your pack will be out in the open throughout this mission, exposing their precious quarry to a golden eagle amidst the usual predators. While it poses no direct threat to you or your mate, it can be chased away temporarily. Like other predators, it will only target one pup at a time. It's worth noting that unlike Grizzlies and coyotes, the eagle can snatch a targeted pup out of your mouth. It is impossible to retrieve a pup once the eagle has picked it up and flown away; the pup will die shortly after it has been carried away. If you want multiple pups to survive, it's crucial that you take some time to drive it away. Tactic A useful way to deal with the eagle involves using the pup it has targeted as bait. When the bird swoops down and slowly inches towards it, charge directly towards it and it will fly away when you get too close. This is only temporary however; it will return at intervals throughout the journey on multiple occasions. Stranger Danger If you settled at East Creek or Bison Peak Cutoff, you will be required to cross the creek in order to avoid trespassing on the newly-expanded stranger wolf pack territory. Trespassing will spawn a lone stranger wolf which will drive you from the territory. The only way of avoiding it will involve using the shallows at Sandbar Crossing and staying on the opposite side of the creek. Be forewarned that the game will teleport you back to the checkpoint at Sandbar Crossing, even if you settled at Aspen Heights or Saddle Meadows. This may be an overlooked bug. Gallery Click an image to enlarge. rendezvous intro (2.5).png|Mission #6 splash rendezvous tutorial (2.5).png|Rendezvous site tutorial rendezvous complete (2.5).png|Mission #6 complete Episode 3 Congratulations! You have completed the second episode and ensured your pack's survival. Your pack will howl as a family, an ending dialogue will be displayed and you'll be taken back to the title/splash screen. As of December 2012, there are no plans nor funding for a third episode with which to continue the game due to limited funding resources.WolfQuest Update (Dec 2012); a new episode would require strong sales of the app as mentioned here. A new episode is unlikely at present, but stay tuned. Trivia *Interestingly, the mate is unaffected by the trespassing rule; it can cross into the expanded wolf pack territory to collect food for the pups. Bugs *There is a rare bug that happens at the end of this episode called the Final Journey Glitch; once completed and any members of the pack begin to howl BEFORE the ending cutscene starts, the ending dialogue does not appear and the player's wolf cannot move. It is also impossible to save the game once this happens. Closing and re-entering the save file does not appear to stop this bug. This bug was fixed in 2.7.2 P7. *It is possible to complete the game even after all of your pups have died, making the journey to the rendezvous site far easier than intended.wolfquest.org • WQ: Tablet Version: What bugs need fixing? (post 5) *There is a usually unnoticed bug where after finishing the Grow Your Pups mission, all the weight of the pups reset to 10. References Category:Single Player/Guides Category:Single Player Category:Slough Creek Category:WolfQuest Category:Objectives Category:Quests Category:Missions Category:Galleries Category:2.5